l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Otomo
Kyuden Otomo was the ancestral palace of the Otomo family located in the Forbidden City until the fall of Otosan Uchi, and then their new home in Crane lands. Otosan Uchi It was placed on the east end of the Imperial Mound, in the middle of the way of the Road of Fast Hopes, the road which led to the Imperial Palace, so the yoriki and Otomo commanders could check the Travel papers of every visitor. It was the primary home and courtly center of the Otomo. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 88 It housed the Kyuden Otomo Dojo. Way of the Samurai, p. 81 Hantei XVI It served as the location of Hantei XVI's house arrest after the War of Spirits. Secrets of the Lion, p. 40 Winter Court - 1124 Kyuden Otomo was the host of the Winter Court in 1124. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 59 Ruined The palace was abandoned after the Fall of Otosan Uchi, and it remained intact, becoming home to numerous dangerous Shadowlands creatures. Fealty and Freedom, p. 118 Relocation After the destruction of Otosan Uchi, the Otomo family was without a home. Doji Tanitsu convinced the Otomo Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf and the Crane Clan provided the Otomo with everything they needed, and even though many of the Otomo moved to Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho when the new capital was established there, they maintained a healthy presence here near their Crane allies Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 289 in the Doji provinces, Wishes, by Shawn Carman within the Kazenmuketsu province. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 46 Since the Otomo family's relocation, their new home stood atop a low cliff in the Heart of Umi Yakamo, looking down on a modest but well-equipped town whose residents were sworn vassals of the Imperial family. Masters Of Court, pp. 163-164 The Emperor's Will Court was the new dojo. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 204 Swords of Yotsu Kyuden Otomo was watched by the Sword of Yotsu Yotsu Dojo (Tomorrow flavor) after the Yotsu became a vassal family to the Seppun family. L5R: Winter Court RPG Play By Post Review, p. 8 Winter Court - 1168 Kyuden Otomo was the host of the Winter Court in the winter 1168-1169. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer The event was disrupted by news of the Khan Moto Chagatai's intent upon the throne, and was later known as the Winter of Red Snow. Winter Court - 1169 Winter Court in the winter 1169-1170 was held several different places throughtout the Empire because of the recent turmoil and lack of Emperor. Kyuden Otomo was one of the hosts, and entertained notable guests including Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai and Akodo Setai. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1193 Kyuden Otomo hosted winter court in 1193. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi agreed to end the War of the Twins with a personal duel. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee External Links * Kyuden Otomo (Code of Bushido) * Kyuden Otomo Exp (Emperor) Category:Imperial Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Kazenmuketsu province